Humanation
by Hisankanpeki
Summary: For all those who were reading this I am sorry to say that the other Author isn't able to write for writers block has struck him. I appologize and I am working on a new story!
1. Transformation

I had this idea for a story and I just HAD to type it up! I even have a picture for it! Going up on DeviantArt when finished!

ZZZZ

A pod landed roughly in front of a large house. The house belonging to that of Prometheus Black. As the rich man ran from his home a startled gasp escaped him as he looked at the damage around him.

"What the hell?" He asked himself as he made his way over to the edge of the crater. The pod laid smoking at the bottom of said crater drawing another statement and curse from the man. As he slid down the side of the crater, ignoring the stains on his white pants, the pod opened with a loud hiss. He slowly made his way around the pod only to stop and stare at the figure seated within.

"It's one of those blasted robots!" He yelled in a whisper as a smirk spread deviously across his lips. "And not one of those blasted robots is here to help it."

With that Prometheus called his most successful experiment to date to help him with taking the robot into his lab.

ZZZZ

Staring at the robot that was laid out and strapped to a large table, Prometheus chuckled. Blue, black and red armor gleamed in the bright light hanging from above. Prometheus held a needle filled with glowing green liquid. He smirked widely as he placed the needle into one of the fuel lines that showed through the neck armor.

The robot jerked and thrashed on the table, occasionally letting out screeches and cries. Suddenly the robot stopped moving and Prometheus frowned before he ordered Cyrus to place it in a tube filled with the glowing green liquid.

ZZZZ

"Optimus, an Autobot pod has landed on Earth." Ratchet called as he stood in front of the monitors.

"Any contact before the landing?" Optimus asked. Ratchet shook his head and Optimus ordered the rest to Transform and Roll out.

As they arrived at the scene of the crash landing a large form attacked them.

"I thought we took care of you!" BumbleBee yelled as he dodged a large car that was thrown at him.

"Nothing can stop me!" Cyrus roared as he ripped a tree from the ground. The other quickly dodged it as they ducked behind the car that was thrown. Prowl peaked around the side of the car only to dodge as a mail box was thrown at him.

"Prometheus has to be around here or else Cyrus wouldn't be fighting us." Prowl stated turning to look back at the group. The four nodded as they ducked down and formed a plan.

ZZZZ

"I have reason to believe that the house belongs to Prometheus." Prowl said.

"What makes you say that?" BumbleBee asked. Prowl held up the mail box that was thrown at him and BumbleBee read "Prometheus Black" out loud.

"And as such the only reason Prometheus would send out the big brute would be to protect something." Optimus deduced. Prowl nodded and began telling them of the plan he had in mind.

"You three keep him distracted while BumbleBee and I sneak into the home." Prowl stated. BumbleBee gaped at the black and gold mech but the others ignored him.

"Radio us if you find anything other than his experiments gone wrong." Optimus stated. Prowl nodded his head and waited for the three of them to run from their hiding spot. As the three distracted Cyrus, Prowl dragged BumbleBee with him into the large house.

It was a tight fit through the door but once the two were inside they were able to stand to their full heights.

"I'll go first. Cover me." Prowl stated. BumbleBee nodded his helm and brought out his stingers. The two made their way down a large metal corridor which slowly slanted downward. Neither paid much attention to the glass on the wall until a muffled banging sound caught their attention. Prowl walked slowly over to where he heard the banging sound had come from only to draw back in surprise.

"What?" BumbleBee asked as he stared at the shocked bot. Prowl squinted his optics and leaned towards the glass.

"There's a human girl in this substance." Prowl said. BumbleBee gasped and quickly placed his face against the glass. Just as Prowl had said a human girl was banging on the glass on the other side yelling at something. Long bright red hair floated around her shielding her naked body from the two. Suddenly she stopped yelling and just laid her head against the glass. A blur moved on the other side but neither Prowl nor BumbleBee were able to tell who or what it was.

The girl pushed away from the other side of the glass and turned around in the liquid only to stop cold when she saw the two faces in front of her. She quickly shook off her shock and quickly started yelling at them to get her out. BumbleBee looked at Prowl who sighed and quickly brought out his shurikens and broke the glass. The liquid spilled out around their pedes as did the girl but Prowl quickly caught her in his servo.

"Thank you." The girl coughed out.

"Are there any others?" Prowl asked her. When she shook her head he nodded and headed back down the way they came. A loud yell was heard as they exited the house causing the two bots to look back. Just as quickly as they stopped, they both took off towards the others who had managed to subdue Cyrus.

"Did you find anything?" Optimus asked. Prowl nodded and took one of his servos away from the girl curled in them. Optimus nodded to Ratchet who quickly transformered and allowed Prowl to place the girl on the bed inside him.

(A/N: I was going to say "Optimus nodded to Ratchet who quickly transformered and opened his back doors"…I reread it and I facepalmed myself. And I'm sure you can figure out why XD)

Ratchet ran a few scans as he was driving to the hospital and almost went off the road at the readings he got back.

"Ratchet what's the matter?" Optimus asked over their comm. link as he drove up beside the medic.

"She has a spark!" Ratchet exclaimed causing Optimus to also swerve. They quickly changed course to their base.

ZZZZ

"How does a human have a spark?" Ratchet asked himself and he ran more scans over the girl laying on one of the berths. She was asleep as she had passed out on their way back to the base. Optimus walked into the room asking what he had found out.

"Everything else but the spark is just like a normal humans. Her spark is in the place of where her heart would be." Ratchet explained. Just as he was about to run another scan the girl gave out a low groan and rolled over.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asked as the girls baby blue eyes blinked open.

"Like slag." She growled. Ratchet raised and optic ridge.

"How do you know a cybertronian curse word?" Optimus asked before Ratchet got the chance.

"I'm from Cybertron." The girl said.

"How? You are human." Ratchet pointed out.

"I know, that man did something to me. I know I landed here on whatever this planet is called and the impact knocked me out. Next thing I know is I wake up in this glass jar like thing as an organic with glowing green liquid around me and that man staring at me." The female explained a scowl set firmly in place.

"If you are the bot that was in the pod then what is your designation?" Ratchet asked gruffly.

"Sonica. I came here looking for my brother Jazz 'cause this was the last place he transmitted from." The girl now known as Sonica explained.

"You're Jazz's sister?" Optimus asked. Sonica nodded and sat up on the berth, not even bothering to cover up. Optimus coughed lightly and turned away while Ratchet pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

"What?" Sonica stated as the blanket once again slipped and Ratchet growled and wrapped it around her to keep it from falling.

"You need to keep covered." Ratchet stated.

"Why?" She asked. Ratchet explained to her that not covering up was seen as wrong and indecent.

"Then how do I cover up? Isn't this like armor? Don't it come off?" Sonica asked as she pulled at her skin only to yelp and rub the now reddening spot on her arm.

"Actually no its not. That is like you're protoform." Ratchet stated. Sonica nodded as she continued to rub the spot on her arm.

"I've got a lot to learn." Sonica mumble to herself.

ZZZZ

Ok the continuation of this story will happen after I finish Sonica and it will also depend on the amount of reviews I get so If you like please REVIEW!


	2. School days

WHOOOO CHAPTER 2!

ZZZZ

"You're going to have to attend school." Prowl said to the red haired girl in his servo.

"What's school?" Sonica asked.

"It is a place where human children learn." He answered.

"But I'm not a child." She pointed out. Prowl nodded but explained more to the confused girl.

"In cybertronian terms you may not be but in human terms you are about 16 which means you must be in school."

"Ok but how do we get me into school and how do I act? I certainly don't know how to act like a human, much less blend in like one." Sonica sighed as she sat down on his palm and leaned against his thumb.

"I assume captain Fanzone can pull some strings, as the humans say. And I have found a few Tv shows about high school." Prowl said.

"Ok…one last thing. I've noticed that humans have three names…so I certainly can't go with Sonica." She said and began to twist her bright red hair around one of her fingers. The red hair was cut in what they found what called a black emo cut. The top with big and fluffy, as Sonica called it and the ends were straight and ended near her stomach.

"I like Sonia Salvier but I need a middle name." Sonica stated to the ninjabot.

"Elizabeth." Prowl stated suddenly.

"Sonia Elizabeth Salvier…I like it!" Sonica smiled and nodded her head, causing her hair to fall in her face.

"I'm sure that Professor Sumdac will lend you some money to by some clothing." Prowl said. Sonica nodded before she sighed.

"This is going to be fun." She said sarcastically.

ZZZZ

"Well here I go." I whispered to myself as I walked into the large high school, as I had learned it was called. My first class was,

"Gym." I said out loud. With a shrug, I began to make my way to where the room was keeping my head ducked when I needed it too be and making myself as small as I could.

The day progressed with little problem until it came to the class called Science. As I sat down in the seat I was given another teen sat in the seat right beside me. He stared at me openly until I snapped at him.

"What!" I growled softly.

"Never seen red hair like that. You dye it that color?" He asked. I suspected he was trying to make conversation with me, not like I wanted to talk to him. I just wanted to get through this day with as little problem as possible.

"No it's natural." I growled out. Suddenly I became self-conscious and began to run my fingers through my hair.

"Wow, you Irish?" He asked me. I sighed, Prowl explained to me I might get asked this for most people with natural bright red hair were Irish or something like that.

"No do I sound like it?" I snapped. He was getting really annoying or so I thought until this short kid came up and began to talk to him. He suddenly snapped his face to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Rex! You can call me Rextar though, and don't ask about the nickname either." He said. I stared at him with an eyebrow raised as I slowly reached my hand out and shook his hand.

"You shake like a girly girl." He commented with a laugh.

"So? Just cause I shake like that don't mean I'm like that." I said as I glared at him. The guy beside me wasn't near as annoying as this guy. He suddenly started asking me if I like something called "Dokeyhom" or something, he was talking too fast for me to understand.

"Rextar go." The teen beside me said with a growl. I silently thanked him as the boy immediately went away.

"I'm Derek by the way, Derek Summers." He stated he didn't hold out his hand and for that I was grateful, I still don't like touching mechs all that much. Maybe it was 'cause I always had been skittish of mechs. I ignored the teacher, the stuff she was teaching was simple first stage sparkling hood things.

As the bell that signaled the class ending rung I waited till the rush to "lunch" was done before I left. I walked into the lunch room, after going to my locker to grab my next classes books, and looked around. I saw an partially empty table at the back of the room so I quickly made my way back there. I was surprised when Derek sat down beside me and Rextar in front of me I scooted as far as I could away from the two but sadly I was on the outside of the table.

"Can you believe the assignment that we have?" Derek asked me. I simply raised my eyebrow at him and pulled out a piece of paper and began to "doodle". I felt the two of them staring over my shoulder as I drew my brother. Suddenly something wet fell down my cheek and I reached up a one of my hands to feel what it was.

"Hey why you crying?" Rextar asked as he got closer to my face.

"Just missing someone now get out of my bubble." I growled as I whipped the rest of the tears away. I went back to my drawing this time managing not to cry.

"You draw really good." Derek said suddenly causing me to jump. I turned a glare at him before muttering a quick thank you. Thankfully the bell rang and I was pretty much the first one from the lunch room. I didn't see Derek till the end of the day, right when I was placing my bags on the back of Prowl.

"This your's?" He asked me. I looked down at Prowls vehicle mode before looking back up.

"No it's a friends he just let me borrow it for a while." I lied quickly. He nodded before looking back down at the bike.

"It's still nice." He said. I nodded before I started to climb onto Prowl. He had wanted to pick me up and take me to school each day to make sure I was ok.

"See ya tomorrow!" Derek called to me. I nodded my head minutely before I "Started" Prowl and pulled out of the Parking lot.

ZZZZ

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Can't wait for my reviews! The more reviews the more I'll be inclined to do the next chapter! Let me feel the love or hate please!


	3. Broccoli

Hello my beautiful readers! TIME FOR CHAPTER 3!

ZZZZ

"How was your day?" Prowl asked me once we had left the school parking lot.

"Suckish, has Jazz responded to any of the comm. calls?" I asked.

"No, though I didn't suspect him to right away they are on a mission." Prowl answered. I nodded and began to zone out but Prowl suddenly swirved.

"What they slag?" I asked as I saw someone run past us.

"Isn't that the boy you spoke with before we left?" Prowl asked. I nodded and suddenly Prowl took off behind the boy.

"What's the matter?" I asked as we slid to a stop in front of a junk yard.

"Prime just ordered to check out a strange energy disturbance here." I climbed off Prowl only to get a shock to my fingers.

"What they slag Prowl?" Prowl simply leaned his vehicle mode towards the back of the junk yard as if he was nodding towards it. I looked up and saw Derek hopping over the fence and running towards a shack. Just as I was about to follow him a woman stepped out of, what I assumed, was the main house.

"Hello," She greeted. "How may I help you?"

"I was looking for Derek." I answered. The woman nodded before looking out behind me at the sidewalk.

"He should be getting here soon, why don't you come in and wait for him?" I nodded and rolled Prowl to lean against the porch before I followed the woman inside. The house was modest nothing expensive littering the walls or floors, simply a quaint little home.

"Would you like something to drink?" The woman asked me. I shook my head no before I held out my hand.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Sonia Salvier." I said. The woman took my hand and introduced herself as Sarah Summers. I smiled but it dropped as a man walked in. He held a scowl on his face and looked, well to say the least, pissed.

"Who's this?" He asked coming to stand beside Sarah.

"This is Sonia, one of Derek's friends. Sonia this is Carl." Sarah said. I muttered a quick hello and bowed my head. The man huffed lightly as he walked around me and looked at me from up to down.

"You Irish?" He asked me. I shook my head no before I let a small giggle escape.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"Derek said the same thing when he met me, he's defiantly your son." I said. The room went quiet as the two stared at me for a second until Sarah stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"We are his aunt and uncle, his parents died when he was five." She said. I mutter a small Oh before the power suddenly went off.

"Damn." Carl muttered before he brushed passed me to get outside. I followed outside and looked around, half the city seemed to be without power. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to Prowl.

"Powers gone out." I whispered to him. I received no answer so I sighed and was getting ready to try again when Derek suddenly burst form a shed near the back of the lot. I walked over to him, practically dragging Prowl, and stood behind him. He turned around and suddenly yelped as he saw me.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered as he locked the door to his workshop behind his back. I tried to see through the crack as he shut the double doors.

"Hmm? Whatcha got in there? I don't think I've ever heard of a guy who's got a shed in his junkyard all to himself. Specially not one that big, eh, Derek? Why you all sweaty?" I inquired. I rocked on my feet beside Prowl as I waited for him to answer. I knew he was confused, who wouldn't be when I bearly talked to him at school? He scowled, but didn't move.

"It's uh…small things. I like to tinker. Make contraptions and stuff like that. You know, as a hobby?" He said, and Prowl spoke to me, though through cybertronian. I looked down at Prowl before I looked back up at Derek.

"Uh huh…well…I was just stopping by cause I saw you running here. Wondered what the problem was." I paused, "Oh yeah, the power went out when I was talking to your uncle. Did it go off in there too?"

I saw him gulp and look around as if he was trying to find an escape.

"Uh, yeah. That's why I'm out here. Until the lights come back on." He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and said, "Well, thanks anyway. Can I get your name now?"

I glared at him, how dare he ask my name when he wouldn't even tell me the truth. "You'll have it once I decide you can have it." With that, I turned, got on my bike, and drove slowly away.

I stopped outside the fence, luckily the front of it was wooden so I could spy on him without being caught. He slumped against the door to his shed. Prowl nudged against my leg and I sighed. I knew I had to get back to the base so I climbed on and allowed Prowl to take me back home.

ZZZZ

"Something's weird about him." I said to Prowl as I paced in his room.

"I've read that teenage boys do tend to hide things away, and can be very protective of those things." Prowl stated I stared at him for a minute before it clicked.

"No I don't think it was THAT Prowl. I felt something like a charge before the power went out…by the way why didn't you respond for a while?" I asked him.

"It was almost like the time slow-mo had used the piece of the all-spark on BumbleBee." Prowl whispered to himself. I shook my head at him before I sat down and pulled out my "Homework".

"This is easy; first upgrade level back on cybertron." I stated as I flew through what apparently was called "math".

"I want you to get to become friends with this Derek person." Prowl suddenly stated. I was glad I wasn't drinking anything…though that thought reminded me I needed food.

"I suppose that means I'm going to have to be nice." I stated with a sigh. Prowl nodded and I let loose another sigh.

"I hate being nice to new people." I mumbled.

"You are nice to us." Prowl pointed out.

"That's cause you are friends of Jazz, why wouldn't I be nice?" Just then my tummy made a weird growling sound. I jumped and looked down at it when it made the sound again.

"I'm dying!" I yelled as I held my stomach. Prowl looked down at me and raised an optic ridge.

"Sari has never died from being hungry." He said. I stopped withering on the floor and looked up at him as he held down one of his servos. I quickly climbed on and he began walking out to where the "Kitchen" of the base was.

It consisted of a stove, make shift counters, a large cabinet, fridge, and a microwave. I thanked Prowl as he sat me down on the ground only to stop and stare back up at him.

"Ok…what do I eat?" I asked. He pointed to the fridge and had I been a yellow helmed femme I'm sure I would've tried to take a bite out of it. Instead I opened the fridge and looked inside. I spotted something green, and it looked like one of the trees that grows on Earth. I shrugged and grabbed the round thing before pulling it out and setting it on the make shift counter.

"You aren't going to eat all that are you?" I heard someone said. I looked up trying to see if one of the autobots had decided to stand over my shoulder, figuratively speaking of course, but no one was there so I shrugged and unwrapped the green thing.

"You have to cut it up?" The voice said again. This time I moved faster as I turned around trying to catch the speaker but once again no one was there. Only as I turned around and came face to face with a red headed child did I realize who had said it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey, can I have some broccoli?" She asked as he pointed to the green bush thing.

"Broccoli…sure why not." I said. She squealed and I shook my head as I broke off a few small pieces of the stuff. She quickly grabbed them and began to munch on them as I grabbed myself a few. After I finished gathering what I wanted I placed the broccoli back in the fridge and raised one of the pieces to my face.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered and took a bite of the green stuff. It tasted weird but it wasn't unpleasant. After a few more bites I began to like it as me and Sari began to chat.

"You'll eat broccoli for her but not when I tell you that you need some?" I heard Ratchet grumble as he walked past us. Sari giggled as she finished up her snack and skipped off, thankfully leaving me to my thoughts.

ZZZZZ

FOOD TIME! Chapter 4 shall be up by tomorrow!

OH I have made a tumblr account for Sonica since she insisted I do one for here. The link for it is in my bio if anyone wishes to ask Sonica questions up front! She is willing to answer any and all questions about her life! (Please ask questions! She won't quit bugging me to ask her some myself!)


	4. Notes

Chapter 4!

ZZZZ

"Sonica you're going to be late." Prowl stated as he poked me with one of his fingers. I growled and pulled the covers up over my head only to have them yanked down. I glared up at Prowl as he glared down at me before I huffed and stood.

I made my way into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My red hair looked like a fuzzy balloon sitting on top of my head. I sighed and hopped into the shower, it was pretty much like taking a cleansing wash back on cybertron, cept well I had hair on top of my helm…head…whatever. I washed my red hair and surprisingly when wet it ends up around my knees.

"Hurry up Sonica." Prowl called. I sighed and stepped out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My bangs ended up a darker red than the rest of my hair for some reason. As I stared at my human self in the mirror I noticed something's that looked like the guy who changed me. Such as my chin was straighter as was my nose but it was more feminine than his.

"Sonica." I heard Prowl call. I sighed and picked up the blow dryer Professor Sumdac was generous enough to give to me. I blow dried my hair upside down which was well fun to say the least. When I was done I did what I learned was called a "headbang"…Now THAT was fun.

I stared at my hair as I hummed slightly. I grabbed two hair bows that Sari gave me and tied my hair into pigtails at the base of my head. Makeup went next; surprisingly I didn't feel comfortable leaving the base without it. It was like an armor for me I guess anyways black eyeliner and navy blue lip stick was pretty much all I wear.

"Clothes." I whispered out loud with a sigh. Prowl had taken me shopping but I still couldn't figure out an outfit worthy enough of going to school. Yes I love to show off always have and always will. I hear Prowl call my name again, but this time he's much more annoyed sounding so I just threw on a pair of red plaid skinny jeans a purple long sleeve shirt and a black jacket. I hopped out of my room while placing my "converses" on and almost ran into Prowls leg.

"Are you ready?" He asked me I began to nod, but I remembered I didn't brush my teeth so I ran back into my room and quick did so. I ran back out and nodded. It was still weird being able to talk.

"You do realize you can speak?" He asked me.

"I know you try being mute for pretty much all your life and then suddenly being able to speak. It's weird." I said. He nodded minutely before he handed me my backpack and transformed. I climbed on and we were off weaving through the morning traffic and headed towards school.

ZZZZ

'He's staring at me!' I thought to myself as I sat in the gym. Prowl had gotten me to school early so now I was sitting with the other students who had arrived early. I pulled out my drawing notebook that Prowl had thankfully gotten me and started to draw when I felt eyes on me. I looked around and didn't spot anything but as I did a second sweep I noticed Derek staring at me. I glared at him before I huffed and started to draw again.

"Hello little red." I barely held back a groan as Rextar slip up beside me. He was pressed pretty my skin to skin, only thing that was saving me was my back pack.

"What do you want?" I gritted out as I tried to ignore the little pest. He began to talk about something or another when I felt them again, Derek's eyes. I looked up with a glare at him only to find him staring in amusement at me. I growled lowly causing Rextar to stare at me before he smiled brightly.

"You sound like a kitty!" He called. I swear I heard Derek laugh as I glared at Rextar. Thankfully the bell rang and I was able to ditch Rextar in the crowd that was the school. I made it to my first class, gym, easy right? Wrong. We were playing this "sport" called flag football and well I can't catch to say the least so I can guess how the game went.

The next three classes went just as bad as gym, just in their own ways. Second and third periods are language, not my best subject for stupid teachers on cybertron gave me a defected chip. Anyways I had to read a whole story out loud…it was not fun. Fourth I have "social studies" now I thought this class was going to be easy 'cause I mean the study of being social how easy is that? Well guess what I have to know states and eras of this planet or something.

I sighed as the bell rang, 'Time for fifth period.' I slowly made my way to my locker and opened it only to have it slammed shut. I glared up at this tall girl; she was a "prep" as I had learned.

I don't know who you think you are, but you can't just walk into this school and take over." She hissed. I raised an eyebrow; I wasn't a decepticon so why would I want to take over a stupid school.

"You are nothing, and you better remember that." She hissed. I watched as she turned and stomped down the hall grabbing a tall males arm and turning him around. Shrugging I opened back my locker and quickly grabbed my books.

"Hello!" Rextar called as I slid into my seat. Even after the preps delay I was one of the first in the class room. Rextar being the only other one at the time. He sat down in Derek's seat and I growled silently to myself.

"Hi." I ground out. He once again launched into a conversation about something I had no clue about. Suddenly, as I was just about to fully block him out, a loud clatter came from beside me. I looked over to where Rextar was sitting to find him in the floor and Derek holding his chair.

"Move." Derek growled. He didn't seem happy. Rextar quickly moved and sat down in his seat and Derek placed the chair back down and sat in it. Prowls order came back to me and I sighed.

"Hey." I said with a smile. Derek seemed shock for a second before he quickly whipped the look off his face and muttered a quiet hey back.

"What's the matter?" I asked. Now I know I wasn't his friend but I really don't like it when people seemed sad.

"Nothing." He muttered. I frowned something was defiantly up. I know because when something is up with Jazz he always says nothing's wrong.

"You can tell me. Not like I'm going to make fun of you." I said. He stayed quiet for a few minutes and by the time he seemed willing to talk class had started.

The teacher was an Insecticon to say the least but I managed to write a note and slide it over to Derek.

"_What's the matter?" _I saw Derek let out a sigh before he quickly wrote something on the piece of paper. He waited till the teacher was turned around before he slid the note over to me.

_"Anniversary." _It was simple one word yet I knew if I said sorry he would know I knew so instead I wrote,

_"What anniversary?" _I waited for the teacher to look somewhere else before I quickly passed the note back. This time I saw Derek let out a longer sigh and it took him almost half the class to write back.

_"Parents death." _Even if it was the second time I heard that both his parents were dead it still made me sad.

_"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like. My parents died when I was just 4 years old." _I wrote back, I paused in my writing before I continued. _"My brother had to take care of both of us for a while until he was able to go to boot camp. Sadly he's not here at the time. Care to share your story?"_

I quickly passed the note over but before Derek was able to write back the bell rang. Quickly I made my way to my locker, grabbed my things, and sat down in the same spot in the cafeteria. Rextar was the first to arrive much to my annoyance but I was glad when Derek showed up, note in hand.

"Here." He stated simply and handed the note to me. I opened it and I couldn't believe what I read.

ZZZZ

Chapter 4! WHOOO Please review!


	5. One of them

Finally! Now…how does have more reviews than me! Oh well…I hope this is an awesome chapter and please REVIEW! Now as you all can probably tell isn't the biggest fan of TFA, I'll try to smooth out some of the scratchy details.

ZZZZ

"How was your day?" Prowl asked as I loaded my backpack on the back of his vehicle mode. Thankfully no one was around to hear him speak, though I doubt Prowl would if anybody was around.

"Fine, normal." I said distantly, my mind was still stuck on Derek's story. "No wonder he's so distant and secretive."

"Who?" Prowl asked me as I climbed onto his vehicle mode.

"Derek, I learned why he was so sad today and it's not a pretty story." I told him. I felt him shift as he "Started up" and we were out of the parking lot and driving at a slow speed.

"Care to share?" He asked. I looked down at Prowl before I sighed and looked up.

"His parents were killed when Jetstorm and Starscream had that transwarping fight. I never realized one of the places they had transwarped was Earth." I said. "I've been so mean to him lately…I need to go apologize and tell him my name."

I pulled at Prowls handle bars making him swerve and go towards Derek's home. I pulled up outside the fence just in time to see Derek walk into a shed followed by a little kitten. Now this kitten was about 6 months, I knew this because I love the animals here on Earth and I study them.

"What is he doing?" I asked to no one in particular as Derek pushed the cat out. He ran back in before Derek could even begin shutting the door. This time Derek softly tossed the kitten a little further. Apparently this time Derek didn't realize the kitten had followed him because he had closed the door. No more than two seconds later, though, an angry Derek stomped out and reared his arm back like he was about to throw the kitten.

"What the slag?" I whispered to myself as I took a step forward in case he did throw the kitten. I was shocked to see that instead of throwing the kitten Derek quickly brought the ignorant animal to his chest and began petting it. He walked back inside his shed and I decided now was the time to talk.

"Come on." I pulled Prowls alt mode alongside me as I walked up to the door of the shed. I knocked on the door and I didn't have to wait long for Derek to answer.

"Hey, Derek. Um…My name's Sonia Salvier…Can we talk?" I stepped back and motion for Derek to follow. He did but only after the kitten was placed in a box and inside the shed. I didn't bother looking inside the shed as I climbed onto Prowl and patted the sidecar. Yes Prowl has a sidecar, I think it's pretty sexy in fact. Luckily it was large enough for Dereks male body to fit in.

"Here." I handed him an extra helmet and as he was putting it on I put my own on. As soon as I was sure he was ready I tapped Prowl lightly on the side before I "started" him. It was actually Prowl just reving his engine but you probably know that.

"Where are we going?" Derek asked me. I shrugged and allowed Prowl to drive us to a secluded area. As we arrived I immediately climbed off of Prowl and grabbed my things. Derek was slower while getting out of the side car as he stood and looked around.

"Why are we here?" He asked. It was on the older side of town, where buildings where falling apart and roads were cracked but it was perfect for what we had to speak about.

"For this." I motioned to Prowl and he began transforming. Thankfully Derek didn't run, he just looked angrier as the seconds ticked by.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me because your little friends missed killing me when they killed my parents?" He snarled. I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"We are not here to hurt you. I actually wanted to apologize for what happened even if it wasn't my fault." I said. I looked down at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"I know nothing I say or do will make the pain any less. But I lost my parents too when I was young…I know how it feels." I whispered. I hated doing this, I was so used to just pushing everyone away that this was the worst form of torture. He simply huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm one of them." I whispered even lower but he still heard me.

"What!" I ducked my head at the loud yell; it was so loud that it sent birds flying off in fact.

"I'm one of them. Some man named Prometheus turned me into a human when I crash landed here. I was looking for my brother." I whispered. He seethed in front of me and I felt like crawling behind Prowl.

"Wait," He said this so suddenly I flinched like I had been hit, he ignored me though and continued. "If you're one of them you can help me with something."

ZZZZ

MRNINJABALLZ IM PISSED AT JU! You get to do the next chapter since you made this one so hard!

LOVE YOU LITTLE BRO!


	6. Together again

WHOOOOO!

_Cybertronian_

Normal

ZZZZ

He laughed and said, "You wanna prove to me that you're sorry? Teach me. Teach me everything you know about Decepticons, I'll help you destroy them, and I'll let it go. Help me build my revenge, my Transformer, and you'll have proved that you mean well."

I blinked and sighed, if this would be what we needed I would do it. The humans were nice and caring…well the ones who choose the good path in life. They are not much different than Autobots and Decepticons. I looked at Prowl from the corner of my eyes, he was barely moving but I could tell his sensors were on high.

My mind was still racing with thoughts as Derek walked over to me. He reached out his hand and I blinked once again hearing him ask me if we had a deal, before I reached out to grab his hand. I tried to hold back a grimace, touching males just wasn't my thing.

Something was up, that I knew, but I knew what it was like to lose your parents so I wanted to help. I sighed as the thoughts started to fill my mind again and I tried to hold back the unhappy look on my face.

"I really want to help you…Just please be sure to listen to me…We're not all the way you think we are." I said and turned to Prowl and stated, "Come on, Prowl. He knows. You can speak ya know."

Prowl turned to Derek, and his visor moved in what I assumed was him scrutinizing him. I'm glad my brother had a visor or else I wouldn't be able to tell what he was doing. Prowl sighed minutely before he changed back into his vehicle mode. He recently got some mods apparently…I think they look nice. I looked up to where fire was burning in the distance and sighed. I knew this was coming.

"Derek…get in. I'll take you home or…something…" I stated, I needed to get him home quickly before the others get too seriously hurt.

I lightly slapped Prowl on the side as he revved his engine when Derek got in. He was being extra protective around him with me.

_ "I know, I know! You're going as fast as you can! Derek will be home soon then we can go help the others!" _I stated to Prowl in Cybertronian. Apparently something was happening in the surrounding towns that needed all the Autobots attention.

_ "He's not safe Sonica!" _Prowl clicked back. I sighed lightly before acting like everything was normal. Though what Prowl had said still ran through my mind, especially with what I had felt earlier. It was like my spark was being checked by a medic but it was more…intrusive.

I pulled up a Dereks home and watched as he shook his head. He must've zoned out. I sighed and hated having to add the malice to my voice but we had to get out of there.

"Well…here's your stop Derek. Guess I'll see you tomorrow…Get out…" I said tensely and watched as he did so. I quickly placed the helmet back in the seat when it was given to me and before any more words could be exchanged me and Prowl were off.

"What the slag is going on Prowl?" I practically yelled as he sped down the highway, weaving in and out of cars.

"The Decepticons have dropped to a new low." Was all I received. I sighed as I held on tightly to his handles. I just wanted to be back at the base, curled in my bed or curled up with one of the others. I was suddenly thrown off of Prowl but thankfully caught as he transformed and rolled with me close to his chassis. Apparently one of Starscreams clones had fired on us.

"Stay here!" Prowl stated quickly as I was placed behind some wreckage. I sighed and sat on the ground, pulling my knees up to my chass-chest. I hated this! Not being able to help was my worst fear. I'm not the strongest of 'bots out there so I tend to help on everything I can, but just sitting and doing nothing hurts me.

I heard something scraping near me and quickly made myself as small as I could against the wall I was hiding behind. It wasn't enough though and a hand quickly closed around me. I tried to scream but a thumb was quickly placed over my mouth as I thrashed and kicked at the hand. I caught a glimpse of my capture and gasped.

"J-Jazz?" I asked softly as the thumb was removed. The figure smiled and before I knew it I was being held in a makeshift hug. I was quickly running my small hands over his cheek as tears started to leak from my eyes.

"H-how?" I asked softly as he pulled back and held me in his servos. I was able to catch a glimpse of the Jet-Twins and Sentinel fighting along with the others.

"Prowler contacted us…What happened to ya?" He asked me and he leaned closer.

"A man named Prometheus apparently decided to experiment on me…I'm a human with a spark now apparently…" I sighed as I looked up at my older brother more tears descending down my cheeks. He brought up one of his fingers and softly tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'll get ya back to ya good old self, and if not I'll make that Prometheus mech turn me into a human too!" Jazz stated. I smiled; he was letting his normal speaking slip in. I giggled watery and hugged his thumb.

"I've missed you so much!" I smiled as I heard the Jet-Twins yelling and whooping, a sign the Decepticons had retreated. I saw the two quickly flank Jazz and stare down at me.

"Who be this?" Jetfire stated. I smiled and waved our secret wave. It consisted of folding down the pointer and pinky and placing the thumb over them while the middle and(IDK what the other is called DX) are still up. It's complicated but others wouldn't realized what it was.

"It be Sonica!" Jetstorm exclaimed and I was scooped up into his servos and had a cheek being rubbed up against me. I giggled and squeaked as Jetfire started rubbing his cheek against me too. I giggled at the two before they pulled back and started talking up a storm.

"Where have you been? We be missing you, right brother?" Jetfire stated excited as his brother nodded. I smiled up at the two from my perch before I let loose a wide yawn. I quickly covered my mouth and blushed brightly.

Jazz came and gently took me from Jetstorms servos and held and against his chassis. I sighed and tried to find a perch for my hands as I slipped off into sleep.

ZZZZ  
>WHOOOOOO FINALLY! Now on to chapter 7!<p> 


	7. Missing

Wheeeeeeeee!

ZZZZ

"Sonica is be waking up!" A voice called. I groaned and rolled over pulling the blanket up around my head.

"Shush brother! She be tired!" A second voice yelled. I groaned again and rolled over again only to fall out of the bed. I growled and stood up to glare at the twins.

"What do you two want!" I yelled as I tried to cover up a yawn.

"We is be wanting to play!" Jetstorm stated happily. I sighed and shook my head as I wrapped the blanket around myself and walked past them and out of my room. I heard the two follow closely behind as I made my way to the main room of the base.

"G'mornin'!" I heard my brother stated right before I was scooped up into his servos. I sighed and peaked out of my blanket to smile slightly at him.

"Good morning Jazz." I sighed as two other faces came into view and started talking up a storm. I covered my ears to block out the sound as I pulled the covers closer to my body. For some reason I was freezing and I couldn't figure out why.

"Will you two hush?" Prowl stated. I sighed in relief as the two quieted immediately. Laying down on Jazz's servo I curled back up and decided to try and sleep some more.

"Sonica?" I heard Prowl ask softly. I groaned and pulled back the blanket slightly so I could look up at him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked me. I shook my head and curled up tighter as I felt a shiver run through my body. Suddenly I was being placed into Prowls servo and walked from the room.

"Ratchet?" I heard Prowl ask softly as he knocked on a door…thing. I couldn't think straight my head was starting to hurt.

"What now!" Ratchet yelled as the door to his medbay/room opened. I whimpered slightly and brought my hands up to cover my ears again. I felt Prowl shift a bit before he apparently held me out. Ratchet grumbled slightly before he told Prowl to get in his room and place me on a berth.

"Sonica?" Prowl called to me. I sighed and looked up at him before I realized what he wanted. He wanted me to climb down from his hand onto the berth. I slowly slid from his hand and as soon as I was on the berth I curled right back up. Ratchet started a scan on me, It was still weird being able to feel when he did it, and sighed.

"A simple human cold. Seems she is able to contract human illnesses." I sighed and relaxed into the berth as something warm surrounded me. I knew I slowly drifted off to sleep as when I woke up next I was on my brother's chassis in the main room.

"Look's like you finely decided to wake." He stated softly. I yawned and sat up slowly, noticing both Jetfire and Jetstorm were curled up beside Jazz.

"They were worried." He stated simply. I smiled slightly and nodded before realizing how dark it was.

"W-what time is it?" I shifted slightly so I could look up at him.

"It's late." Was the only thing he told me. I nodded and laid back down, curling up into a small ball and sighed. I felt Jazz lightly lay his servo over top of me, forming a barrier around me.

I looked down at my human hands and felt tears start to build up. I choked back a sob as I curled up even tighter. Jazz shifted and I felt his hand curl around me fully in a mock hug.

"I-I want-t to b-be n-norm-mal!" I sobbed into my hands. I heard Jazz begin to hum a lullaby that our creators used to sing to us and I sobbed even harder.

"It'll be alright." Jazz stated softly before he continued to hum. After a while I laid curled up on his chassis half asleep.

"Y-you still l-love me…right-t?" I asked softly.

"No matter if you're Sonica, Sonia, or Megatron himself would change how much I love you. You're my sis, always will be." Jazz stated softly. I smiled and slowly fell asleep, not once realizing I had missed a day of school.

ZZZZ

I know I know its short! –sighs- I couldn't really get a good thought on this one...but here ya go! Pleaseplease review?


	8. slagheads

Whooo finally get to do my chapter and guess what? I'm freaking sick! Yeah that's right! Anyways on with the story and PLEASE review…I be missing my reviewers…

ZZZZ

"He's at the "mall"." Prowl said to me as we drove hurriedly down the highway.

"The little fragger is late…Late!" I sighed and shook my head. Jazz had decided to tag along…Though he thought he was being sneaky…I see him everytime I "look" behind me… That and the Jettwins were doing maneuvers in the sky, undoubtedly trying to "show off". Today I was…pissed as the humans say…Something Ratchet called a "period" visited me today…and it's quiet annoying. Who knew human females bled from there? Not only was it annoying it was also disgusting…

"He's in the first store, even _I _can see him." Prowl stated and I nodded looking to where he had said and sighing. I quickly pulled out a pen and wrote something on my arm, Prowl not even acknowledging it. I could tell he was paying attention to Jazz, I mean my brothers hot…yeah but it's still kinda gross to me. Anyways I quickly hopped off of Prowl and pushed my way over to where that slag-head was standing with a female. If there was one thing I _couldn't _stand was wanton femmes hanging all over brainwashed mechs. It was just _wrong_.

I quickly walked up to him and grabbed his arm roughly and gave a huge, _fake, _smile at the female.

"Hey, boyfriend." I drawled forcefully, though I knew it sounded perfectly normal. "Whatcha up to? Who's this? Oh, my watch broke, is this the right time?"

I held up my arm, and roughly pulled down my sleeve. I had on a broken watch I found at the base, it had belonged to Sari apparently and she hated watches. I held up my arm that had whatI had written on it. It said, 'Play along or you will die.'

I heard him gulp, but I squeezed his arm hard, and put the other arm down. I was still smiling, forced of course. What he did next made me want to burst out laughing.

"Hey. Yeah, looks like it is. This is…Kayla. She was just helping me with some shopping. See?" He stammed pretty much the whole thing as he held up some bags and smiled. He was going to die if he didn't stop soon.

"Really? Sounds fun!" I stated happily. "And if my watch is right, we have to be somewhere in a few minutes. Remember?" I nodded towards the nearest entrance, I wanted out of there and out of there _now_. Being sweet was sucking aft hard.

"Yes, I do actually. But thank you for reminding me." He turned to Kayla and started to speak again, but I just ignored him looking around the store at all the humans.

"Too bad. Maybe some other time then."The female said, well more like tittered.

"Better hold onto this one, girl. He's a keeper." She told me, and I just wanted to gag. Number one the _only _mechs I'd even _think _about "dating" were the Jettwins…But that'd be a lot to handle since they _never _do anything separate.

"Bye-bye!" I giggled as though I was one of those light headed females and started pulling Derek towards the entrance. As soon as I had him outside I shoved him off of me as hard as I could. He fell to the ground roughly on his back but I ignored him.

"Don't ever make me do that again! Ugh!" I stated harshly, I felt like purging my tanks. A fraggin human! He better not get any ideas about this! I paced lightly and kept my back turned slightly towards him.

"Ok…What the HELL was that all about? Do you understand what you just interrupted!" He yelled. He was an slag-head if you get what I mean…

"Is something wrong? Was a Decepticon in there?" Was this panic I hear or just plain "oh I don't wanna get killed"? I crossed my arms and huffed, glaring as hard as I could at him.

"No, there wasn't. Anyway, I understand full well. I also understand that you couldn't help yourself either." I let out a huff of oxyg-…air and relaxed a little.

"If you want me to teach you, you're gonna have to be able to focus. Having her and her…urges…around wouldn't help at all!" Slaggin "hormones" as Ratchet called them. I just wanted to beat the living slag out of him.

"What's that supposed to mean? She liked me!" He said after he had stood.

"She just wanted to ask you out to mate with you. Pheromones were rolling off of her in waves. She intended on dumping you afterwards too. I could tell that just by seeing her eyes." I told him as bluntly as I could…which was pretty blunt. The little fragger was just like every other male on this planet…ruled by "hormones".

"And…how is that a bad thing?" His eyes had widened to comical proportions and it took all my strength not to burst out laughing.

"You can't fight Decepticons if you're not the master of your own emotions. Either while dating her, or after finding out she used you, you wouldn't have been in the frame of mind to focus. It was for your own good." I huffed and turned away, if he wanted to slag someone off he could do it alone.

"Oh, yeah…well…thanks…" I expected for him to continue yelling but he seemed to finally get it.

"We're not friends. I'll make that perfectly clear. The only reason I did this was because I refuse to teach someone not devoted to their studies. That's all." I had turned slightly to look at him before I turned completely to face him and let my arms drop.

"I wouldn't expect you to want to be friends with me. I only want your help." I thought we were done with this but nooo he decided to ask _another _question. "By the way, why would I have died?"

I winced slighty, why that one the little fragger expected me to just let him get all hunky dory with some female who fragged _everything? _The little fragger was likely to get that _thing _impregnated and have to spend his time _codling _all over it! The slag-head didn't know what was good for him…now wonder Sentinel found a strong dislike to organics…they were utterly _stupid!_

"I would've killed you if you had made me look like a fool, you idiot! That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced!" I growled out before stopping and sighing, suddenly worn out. I looked out into the parking lot and saw Prowl parked beside Jazz, obviously the two were talking but only to me…Prowl noticed me and drove up, apparently freaking Derek out.

"Come on. Prowl says we should take you back home and start these lessons. The sooner they start the sooner they end." I growled out as I hopped onto Prowl…I would rather ride with Jazz that was I could curl up and sleep but alas I could not the fraggin human had to be an idiot.

"Aren't you guys at least glad I'm on your team?" He asked as he walked over to us and climbed into the sidecar.

Prowl decided to be all "moviefied" and changed the dials on his "radio". Derek probably thought that he was getting off of the other range signals…Once again slag-head humans.

"That remains to be seen, Summers." Prowl spoke to Derek for the first time and I saw the look of dread on his face. It once again made me want to burst out laughing. But I held back as we drove away from the curb, Jazz following quickly behind. If Derek ever met Jazz…I can't even think that without snickering.

ZZZZ

Chapter 8 is now finished now I have to write two _more _chapters to make us even…How _fun. _Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleasepleasepleaseplease REVIEW! I _need _reviews to live!...Would it make you want to review if I said I wrote this with a 101.4 fever? Cause I finished it this morning after I woke with that high of one and I wanted to finish this for you all…


	9. Fragger

Whoo chapter 9 oh and mr ninja balls cant count! He thought we were 3 chapters apart and would always be one apart and I was like DUH that's how its supposed to be baka! Anyways on with chapter 9!

ZZZZ

We arrived at the junkyard Derek lived at and Jazz drove straight by. I knew he was going to circle back and go all "ninja mode" on me and Pro-…well just me and Derek is more like it. He was the protective older brother and I loved it…I couldn't wait till we were done with this fraggin' lesson…

"Off." I stated simply and climbed off of Prowl, once Derek had also climbed out of the sidecar Prowl took off and before I knew it I heard some yelling…I shuttered at the thought of what the two were fighting about but I knew it was my job to get them together…

"Ok first off…" I droned off as I look around the large junkyard…Perfect.

"Show me what you got." I stated simply and when I got no reply I turn around to look at Derek. He was staring at me like I had two heads.

"Show me what the frag you can do!" I growled so loud that it ecoed…Slag…I heard the screech of tires and Prowl was beside me and transformed before I could blink. Next thing I knew he was pointing to Jazz, who was now waiting with his passenger side door open. I growled and slowly made my way over to him, only speeding up when he honked. I quickly sat down in the passenger seat and crossed my arms.

The door shut harshly and a seat belt wrapped itself around me, tightly strapping me in.

"You know better." He said…And I knew I was in deep trouble…His accent was gone…Meaning he was, in human terms, pissed.

"I can't help it! He can get so frustrating! The little fra-..." I growled and kept my mouth closed.

"No cursing Sonica. I've made that rule. You are a young femme, you don't need to be using that type of language. Plus he's human. And if I'm correct they tend to need a little more explaining than us." Jazz stated and I sighed.

"But why me? Why can't one of yall teach him! I'm not meant to explain things when I can't even explain what's going on with myself! Have you ever thought about how hard this might be on me! I'm stuck in this stupid human body and I can't do anything about it!" I yelled out and I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. "What if I'm stuck like this! What if I'll always be a human! I can't live like this! I'm Cybertronian! Not some human!"

I let out a choked sob and covered my face with my hands, even as I felt my brother transform and hold me close to his chassis. He started humming a lullaby our creators used to sing to us. It wasn't unlike him to do this for me, especially when I was stressed but right now all it did was send me into more sobs. I heard the sounds of jet engines and before I could even look up I heard the twins.

"Jazz Sir! Is Sonica being alright?" Jetstorm asked quickly. I gave a watery laugh and rubbed at my eyes with my sleeve before looking up at them.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I sniffed slightly and I knew the two didn't believe me.

"Then why cry?" Jetfire asked. I sighed and sat down, telling them what I had told Jazz.

"I just get tired of this body…I want to be me again…" I sniffed again and rubbed at my eyes harshly. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was quickly turning dark. I looked at Jazz slightly.

"I just left him…I can't believe I did that…" I stated softly.

"Prowler'll explain it to him. I need to get you back to the base so you can rest. I know you having been sleeping well the past few days."

"Jazz…you always taught me it's better to say things like this in person." I looked him straight in the optics. "I have to tell him not just let Prowl relay a message."

Jazz sighed and placed me on the ground before he transformed, allowing me to climb inside.

"As soon as we get back to the base I want you to go straight to recharge. I can't have you getting sick again." He said and I nodded. Jazz without his accent was big brother Jazz…And I sure as the Pits didn't like it. It was a quick drive back to Dereks junkyard and I quickly climbed out of Jazz and made my way over to where Prowl was apparently _still _talking with Derek.

"Hey…I'm sorry." I rubbed at my eyes slightly as I looked up at him. He was slagged off…He was glaring at me and it made me feel even worse.

"Jazz is a bit…fatherly when it comes to things…Um…school is tomorrow so I guess I'll see you then…Have a nice night." I didn't look at him anymore and simply turned and ran back to Jazz, quickly climbing back inside. I curled up in the passenger seat and sighed, letting fresh tears run down my cheeks the ride home.

ZZZZ

Okokok Short I know but…I have no excuse…


End file.
